Homebound
by MizzMisty
Summary: Continuation of "We're Driving the Bentley." Harvey and Donna go to Chicago for the weekend to celebrate his 25th Year High School Reunion. AKA Two people, two very different agendas.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So...here it is. Give me feedback peeps and hope you enjoy! XxX~Misty**

**I do not own Suits or any of it's characters besides the ones I made up.**

* * *

The plane ride up to Chicago brought back so many memories for Harvey. Like how his Dad would bring him and Marcus to Bulls games every weekend, even though they were usually hurting financially. He remembered the pizza parlor he used to work in after school. And that time he got arrested for possesion when he was fifteen.

Harvey was in deep thought. Not even realizing he was being called.

"Oh my god, are you in a trance?"

The voice startled him, but he quickly realized who it was and relaxed.

"Huh?" Harvey asked, confused at his wife's question.

Donna rolled her eyes. "I've been calling you for a minute."

"Oh." Harvey said unapologetically, turning his head back towards the window.

Donna studied his features. He was anxious to say the least. His fingers were repetively tapping the ledge of the window. His teeth biting into his bottom lips. His eyes filled with many emotions she couldn't quite make out. Poor baby. Bless his heart. "I was trying not to notice at first but, it's really bothering me. You look constipated. Wanna talk?"

Harvey turned again and frowned at her. "No." He responded firmly, returning back to his window view.

Donna nodded, respecting his wish and didn't say another word about it. Not now at least.

~•~

Donna didn't really feel like booking a hotel room. Partially because she was kinda-sorta too lazy, but mainly because she wasn't about to use Harvey's card so those fuckers could charge them for even standing in the damn hotel. And so she took the only logical approach. Why not stay with your brother-in-law, his girlfriend and their three spawns? For free!

Harvey wasn't exactly thrilled. Probably because she told him the day before-and also because of the "privacy issue."

After they got off the plane, they rode out to suburbia with Harvey's newly purchased bribbery present from a client, the 2015 Silver Bentley Continetial GT. They got some stares here and there, but they didn't really give a shit. Thirty minutes later, they arrived at the house.

The house was bought by Harvey's Dad after he graduated high school and then given to Marcus after he died. Marcus then preceded to move in his pregnant girlfriend Carmen, into the house with him. And here they are, six years later.

As soon as they both opened their doors, th front door swung open and children ran out. Harvey never got out of a car so fast.

"UNCLE HARVEY! AUNT DONNA!" The children screamed.

Harvey hugged his niece and nephews, with Donna soon following.

Maya was the oldest, six years old. Then you have Axl who was four, and Kiean two.

"First things first, don't touch the car, don't breathe on the car and don't even look at the car." Harvey said sternly, pointing to the car they were oogling over. Which earned him a slap on the arm by Donna.

"So that's what you really care about?" A deep voice called out, making Harvey smile.

"When it was $200,500 it is." He smirked, turning around and walking towards the voice.

The voice pulled Harvey into a tight hug. "I missed you man." He said, back patting and all.

"I missed you too Marc." Harvey smiled and hugged back.

The two men didn't know that Donna and the kids were watching the whole time.

"C'mon girls, lets go inside to braid each others hair and get facials."

~•~

Harvey and Marcus Specter were complete opposites. Firstly, Marcus was six years younger than Harvey. Secondly, Marcus was a long haired and bearded music executive at a major recording studio with three kids. Despite that they're different, no one could break their bond.

"How fucking are you bro?" Marcus smiled at Harvey, sitting across from him on a stool.

The men retreated to the bar room of the house to catch up on their overdue guy time.

Harvey smiled back. "I'm okay. How about you?"

Marcus sighed as he went to the mini fridge to get two beers and the opener. "I don't remember the last time I slept."

Harvey laughed at the thought of Marcus trying to put all his kids to bed. "Why the hell did you have three kids then?"

Marcus sighed once again as he took a sip of his beer. "I keep telling you. They're pains in the asses, but they're my babies." He smiled. "Best things to happen to me."

Harvey snickered and shook his head. "God you were always the sappy one."

The younger man fake gasped and put his hand across his chest. "You're one to talk. Lets not forget "wittle Hawvey" in High School."

"Shut up Marcus." Harvey seethed.

Marcus just smirked. "Are you ready to go back?"

Harvey shook his head and took a sip from his beer.

"Like shit man, I wouldn't be either. High School Harvey Specter was an adventure. Ultimate nerd works his way up the food chain just to have it all fall apart. Sounds like a fucking Lifetime movie."

Harvey didn't respond. He was thinking about it again. He hated how anxious he got whenever someone brought it up. It was almost like he cared.

Acknowledging his brothers anxiety, he stopped his jokes and changed the subject. "Jeff Struthers is fat as shit now."

Harvey looked up, eyes wide. "You're kidding."

Marcus laughed and continued. "Nah, I saw him at the grocery store the other day working."

Harvey's jaw dropped. "He works there too!"

"I guess so, he didn't look too happy." Marcus shrugged, smiling.

"Beautiful," Harvey grinned. "I'll drink to that."

It was silent for almost a minute before Marcus started laughing. Not too much later Harvey soon joined.

~•~

The Specter men are connected to unforgettable women. Harvey with Zoe, Scottie and that embarrassingly large clump of women between 1992 and 2004. Marcus with countless actresses and models. Boy was Harvey proud of him then.

But none could compare to Donna Paulsen and Carmen Alvarez.

The two women were in every sense of the word unique.

Every so often, the two women reunited and discussed their lives while participating in an activity they were born to do-drink wine.

"How are you honey?" Carmen asked, taking a sip of her wine.

The red head smiled and responded. "I'm great. How are you?"

"I'm trucking along. The kids are on my nerves though." As if not on queue, they hear footsteps coming down the stairs and Carmen sighed.

"So..any little Specters soon?" Before Donna could answer, a loud bang comes from the living room followed by the wailing of a child.

Carmen and Donna sprint to the scene, leaving their wine, an assess the damage. A screaming Axl and an unsure Kiean is who they find.

"¿Qué te dije chicos por ducharse en la casa?" Carmen muttered, dropping to the floor to pull Axl into her arms and examining his busted lip.

"I'm s-sorry m-mommyy." The four year old blubbered.

Donna preceded to go to the bathroom to get a wet towel for her nephews lip. When she comes back, she's overcome with emotion.

Carmen was holding Axl in one arm, rocking him back and forth, while Kiean in the other, playing with his little toy. All three seemed comfortable.

Maybe a baby wasn't a bad idea.

~•~

Donna played with the idea a little more throughout the day. The clock was ticking and she wasn't getting any younger. It was about time to start a family if she really wanted one.

"Harvey."

"Mmm." He groaned, face down in the pillow.

"Are you sleeping?" She asked, immediately kicking herself for the question. Of course he was.

"No. I'm just laying here with my eyes closed for no reason." Harvey snarled.

Donna was slightly taken aback. She knew he was stressed about the reunion but what bit his ass? "Oh. Sorry."

He opened his eyes, regretting his tone. "Babe." Harvey whispered. He then patted the area next to him on the bed, gesturing for her to come over.

He only used that word when he was sorry for something. Donna luckily complied, his arm automatically stretched across her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Did you need to talk to me?"

This was obviously not the right time. There was just too much going on. "It can wait."

"No. Tell me now." He frowned.

"What's wrong?" He asked again, kissing her shoulder.

"Uh..I.." She panicked, breaking into a cold sweat.

Then, miraculously, God saved her.

Harvey's phone rang.

"You need to answer it. Could be important." She insisted, as he picked up the phone from the night stand to see who the caller was. Harvey almost didn't bother to pick up.

"It's Mike," He groaned. "What do you want?" He growled into the phone. Harvey listened before rolling his eyes and getting up off the bed. "Goddamn kid needs relationship advice, who does he think I am? Oprah?"

"Hey now, be nice." Mike spoke up through the phone, hearing Harvey before.

Donna laughed and shook her head. "Yeah, be nice. This is my lovely Rachel you're talking about. Go talk to him."

"Fine." Harvey rolled his eyes and walked out the room.

Donna sighed. This was gonna be a little more diffucult than she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N What it do peeps?** **Here's the next chapter!** **Gimme some love too. XxX MizzMisty**

* * *

The next morning, Harvey woke up first. His arm wrapped around Donna, a snoring mess, hair splayed across over the pillow, jaw open and all.

Harvey chuckled as he watched her. Donna's a woman that he had never expected to enter his life. She's his anchor, his best friend, and his other half. She's a great friend to Rachel. She's just as tough as Jessica. She could go rounds with Louis and come out on top. She even understood Mike when Harvey didn't. She's confident and she's his.

He leaned forward and gave her forehead a kiss, causing her to stir and wake up.

"Leave me alone." She said nonchalantly, turning to face him.

Harvey smiled and brushed a strand of hair from her face. "I wish I knew how to quit you."

"I'm Donna. You couldn't even if you tried."

Harvey's eye brows crinkled into a confused expression. She obviously didn't get the reference. He opened his mouth to explain but was cut off.

"Shh, shh, shh I know. Brokeback Mountain blah blah blah, whatever. It's game day Specter."

Donna got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom. Hips swaying a bit extra for him.

God, he loved her.

~•~

Donna had suspended the baby fever from her train of thought, there were other things to worry about right now. Like making sure that her and Harvey fucking slaughter the reunion tonight. She didn't drag him all the way to Chicago against his will for nothing.

Currently, she was on her way to the local salon to spend quality girl time with Carmen and her niece.

Maya was growing up so fast and more and more gorgeous by the second, she was a perfect mix of her mom and dad. She inherited her mom's beauty, curly brown hair, the natural tan and the infectious Specter personality. It was so fascinating looking at Carmen and Marcus' kids in general, they were so beautiful, perfect blends of both.

It made Donna think about what her and Harvey's kids would look like.

Ugh. She needed to stop.

~•~

Harvey walked into the bedroom and shut the door. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and unraveled the piece of paper in his hand.

Lake View High School

Go Wild Cats!

Class of 1989

25th Year Reunion

Saturday August 2, 8-11 pm

RSVP to wildcats1989 

The Hilton Hotel Dining Hall on 128 Peach Tree Rd

Formal Affair

$20 per person/$35 per couple

See you there!

Harvey set the printed evite down on the lamp stand next to the bed and drew in another deep breath.

Today was the day.

He went to his suitcase in the closet and began digging around in it. When he finally found what he was looking for, he walked back to the bed and looked down at the object.

Lake View High School Yearbook

1988-1989

Harvey opened the book and flipped through the pages and all the memories flooded in.

*Flashback*

August 24, 1988 -First day of Senior Year

Harvey's mom left that Summer. She packed her things and rode off into the sunset with a rich guy. It fucking sucked, and he knew it was coming. His dad was broken hearted, and was spending a lot of time away from home. Marcus was angry, confused and lost. Harvey couldn't stand any of it.

It wasn't fair.

That morning, he got up early to make lunches for Marcus and hisself to take to school. After, he took a shower, brushed his teeth, and got dressed in a red flannel, jean jacket and jeans with more holes than his older self would want to admit . It was Senior Year. 179 days and he was out of there. Literally.

Unbeknownst to his family, he had applied to NYU and was patiently awaiting an answer. He had been saving up the money for the bus ride and tuition until he could get a steady job there. This was his way out. To get away and start to live his life without having to take care of someone else's. He loved Marcus to the ends of the Earth, but it was getting tiring.

In the meantime, he had to worry about passing this year and playing his ass off for his team. It wasn't like he wasn't smart, he knew he was.

Later, he woke up Marcus and they headed out together. It wasn't exactly safe to be out there that early, but education could not wait. They finally arrived to the transit and went their separate ways for the day until Harvey got home from work.

When Harvey got to school, he plugged in his Walkman and tuned everything else out.

"179 days." He told himself again.

*End of Flashback*

Harvey sighed, shaking off the memory. Senior Year was a year of hits and misses. Varying from his...arrest, till the day he graduated.

Turning another page, a folded slip of paper fell out. Harvey unfolded the paper and his eyes widened.

Holy Fucking Shit.

~•~

Donna, Carmen and Maya came back from the salon with their nails perfectly polished. Donna and Carmen giggling their heads off because Maya said that her Daddy had "square boobies".

Once Donna entered the house, she took her shoes off and went up stairs to go lay down before she had to get ready. She opened the door and there Harvey was on the bed, looking at what appeared to be a book.

Nah. That couldn't be right.

Harvey saw her silhouette from the corner of his eye. "Hi." He called out, still looking at the letter, but inside of the book.

Donna walked over to the bed, sat down, and leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Hey," she started. She looked over at the object of his attention. He had an old looking piece of paper in his hand, on top of the book. "What's this?"

"My Yearbook."

"No, this."

He made no excuses and gave her the piece of paper.

She then started reading.

6/12/89

Harvey,

This year was a blast. Look, I'm gonna cut to the chase. I'm so sorry I hurt you. I didn't deserve you at all. You are really sweet and kind and so so smart, I just know you'll get somewhere with that quality. You will always mean something to me despite what happened. Goodbye.

Stephanie xoxo

Donna's jaw dropped. "Is this the same Stephanie?"

Harvey nodded.

He hoped she wasn't coming.

~•~

Donna scurried off to get ready for the Reunion. She had a game plan and she was gonna use it.

She started with a shower, because Donna Paulsen-Specter can't go anywhere smelling like a sewer, then sat around for about 20 minutes texting Rachel. After that, she curled her hair off to one side and inspired her makeup off of Jane Smith from "Mr. and Mrs. Smith". She put on her long sleeve black gown that fit in all the right places and exposed just the right amount of skin and put on her sparkly silver heels. But, an outfit was not an outfit without accessories. Finally, she took a look in the mirror and smirked.

"You outdid yourself once again Donna," She said to herself into the mirror. "Thanks Donna." She said in response, giving herself a high five.

"You're so weird." Harvey teased from the door frame in his black tuxedo.

"That isn't news." Donna turned to face him and everything was in slow motion. Damn.

"You're really hot, you know?" He genuinely stated.

Donna smiled, a tint of red rising to her cheeks, but quickly composed herself. "Eat your heart out, Specter." She watched Harvey grab the door knob and raise his eyebrows as it was like an unspoken question.

Donna frowned and shook her head.

"We don't have time for that. We gotta get this show on the road."

"Fine." Harvey exasperated, walking out of the bathroom doorway.

Donna caught up with him and smirked. "But later though."

~•~

"You guys are one of the most gorgeous couples I've ever seen." Carmen gasped in awe when the couple made their way downstairs into the kitchen.

Marcus scoffed jokingly and rolled his eyes. "They look alright."

"No seas mezquino." Carmen smacked his arm as he pulled her onto his lap.

Ignoring her comment, he preceded to take another route. "Kids, do you think they look good?"

"YES!" All the children exclaimed from the dinner table.

"Auntie you're so pretty." Axl shyly commented and Donna just wanted to smother him with kisses. "Aw, thank you sweetie."

"Hey, what about me?" Harvey crouched down to his eye level, hand held across his heart in disbelief.

Axl shrugged. "You're okay I guess."

"Just okay?" Harvey questioned in shock and Axl nodded. In impeccable timing, Axl was swept off the chair and being thrown in the air, laughing hysterically when he came down into Harvey's arms. Harvey then almost barely kissed him on the top of his head and set him down. "Can't mess up my tux too much now bud."

The tender interaction moved Donna almost to tears for a split second. She really wanted this.

After they said their "see ya laters", they got into the car. Harvey turned to Donna as he started the engine.

"You ready to go?" He sighed.

Donna smirked and winked. "I was born ready."

And with that, they were off.

* * *

No seas mezquino- Don't be petty.

Donna's outfit-


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews and shizz. It's very much appreciated. Now onto this one y'all. Happy reading XxX~MizzMisty**

* * *

Part 1

Donna and Harvey held hands in silence the whole ride there, both in their own little world.

Harvey wasn't up for discussion about how uneasy he felt was about this reunion. He had some sort of dignity. Although, he was surprised -and kind of bummed- that she didn't make a comment about his current state like she usually did.

Donna was too busy staring out the window and going over things in her head. She really wanted to start a family. She never thought that she would want this. She didn't even know if she was "mommy material". Hell, she didn't even know if Harvey wanted kids.

They pulled up to the Hotel entrance and jaws were dropping left and right. They shared a knowing smile before getting out of the car. The scrawny looking valet ran up to the car in disbelief.

"How did you get this? It hasn't even came out yet!"

Harvey smiled smugly and winked at the kid, handing him keys and a folded $50 bill. "Take care of my baby for me alright?"

The boy unfolded the money and looked as if he were going to cry. "Yes sir." He nodded before getting inside the car and driving off.

Harvey walked over to Donna who gave a proud smile. "You know you probably made his night?"

Harvey smirked and started walking into the building. "Duh."

They soon check in and get their name tags at the sign in table. The sound of 80's music thumping so hard Harvey could barely think.

"I feel like I'm at prom." Donna spoke up and scrunched her face up in disgust, imagining prom in the 80's.

Harvey's eyebrows rose questionably in amusement. "And you know about prom in the 80's how? Class of 1996."

Donna scoffed and dragged him into the event hall, Harvey broadcasting a self-satisfied smile from behind her. "Shut up and buy me a drink old man."

~•~

"I want to leave."

"Harvey, we've been here for 20 minutes."

"I'm not impressed with this at all."

"Well that's too bad because we're not leaving," Donna sassed, wagging her finger and taking another shot. "I did not take a full day to look this hot for nothing. Like c'mon Specter, get it together."

Donna continued her rambling for a bit before Harvey couldn't take it anymore.

"Donna." Harvey simply stated but she kept on talking. "Donna." He repeated again, grabbing her face and bringing it close to his.

"What?" She asked genuinely, the alcohol certainly talking.

"Shut up." He whispered against her lips as he kissed her.

"Wow, when the hell did you become the PDA type of guy?" A raspy feminine voice laughed, surprise evident.

Harvey looked over and his eyes met another pair of brown ones and soon scanned the carrier. "Be quiet." He smirked as he got up from the stool and gave a surprisingly tight hug and kiss on the cheek to the short black woman.

"Oh my god. It's been so long."

"And you're hair!" The woman gasped, laughing as she came out of the hug.

"You haven't changed at all." He whispered back. "Kim, this is my wife, Donna. Donna, this is my friend from the pizza parlor, not school because she was too embarrassed to talk to me in school."

The two women shook hands and smiled warmly at each other before they started laughing, just catching what he had said.

"It wasn't even like that, honey."

*Flasback*

November 1988

Harvey had been working at Sergio's for two years now. He didn't necessarily like working there. Some of the customers and co-workers were rude and it took a lot of patience that he didn't have to be respectful. But, the pay was good and it helped his Dad out, so he put up with it.

There was one person though, who was always made it pleasant to be there and her name was Kim Cole. They had a class together in school but she barely acknowledged him unless they were at work. Probably because she "wouldn't be caught dead talking to a skinny ass white boy like you." They soon forged a sort-of-friendship where they just...talked.

They both wanted to leave Chicago. They were dream chasers and had goals they wanted to reach. On their breaks, they would talk about anything that crossed their minds. Harvey and his twisted family situation because sometimes he just couldn't hold it in. Kim and her drunk mother and drug dealer brother. It was unusual but it worked. Until they parted ways with a simple "good luck" thrown out to each other.

*End of Flashback*

"I'm gonna go get a cookie. I'll be right back. It was really nice meeting you Kim." Donna piped up, smiling at Harvey and letting go of his hand before leaving.

Kim smiled and gave a nod. Harvey saw her glance down at his ring. "You guys are beautiful. How long have you been married?"

"Technically fifteen, legally two. " Harvey instantly rattled off without any thought.

Kim chuckled and shook her head. "What's been going on besides that in this twenty year gap?"

"I left." Harvey started, trying to get his thoughts together of the last twenty some odd years of his life. "I went to NYU and worked in a mail room at a law firm. Then something happened and I got a shot at being a Lawyer, so I went to Harvard. Some stuff happened between 1997-2013 and now I'm a name partner of a law firm in Manhattan."

The woman grinned, face showing signs of sincerity. "That's awesome Harvey. I'm proud of you."

Harvey nodded in a thankful manner and picked up his drink.

"How's your family? Any kids?" She continued.

"Marcus is good, he has three kids. Plays on the Cubs, and no, not yet." Harvey shook his head.

"Ah, okay and yes, I heard about his draft! Did he ever end up with that Spanish girl?"

"That's the mother."

"Should've known."

And then, the gears shifted in his brain and the very question he was dreading to hear was asked.

"How's your dad?" She asked quietly, like it was top secret information.

Harvey sighed and went straight to the point. "He died a few years back."

And as Harvey predicted, she gasped and placed her hand on his. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry."

Harvey shrugged. It obviously wasn't something he wanted to dwell on, so he immediately rebuffed with a change of the subject. "What's up with you? Did you meet your goal?"

"I'm married. I have two kids, 21 and 18," She nodded. "And..you're looking at the Senior Marketing Manager of Vogue Magazine in London."

She waited for an answer for about a minute before he spoke up.

"You know I actually don't care right?"

"Boy, I know you do." She smacked his arm and chuckled.

Harvey chuckled also and took out a small rectangular piece of paper from his vest pocket and placed it into her hand. "Well, if you guys ever need anything over across the pond.."

Kim nodded and smiled once again, like it was contagious. "We made it Harvey."

Harvey mirrored her actions, laughing just slightly. "We did."

~•~

The talk with Kim was refreshing and strange. He hadn't let someone in that easily in a long time, but he's secretly glad he did.

Harvey got up from the bar after Kim had left and went to find Donna since she had been gone for a while. He walked to the buffet area and quickly spotted the redhead gazing at a wall of pictures.

"How was your talk?" Donna asked, knowing he was behind her.

"Really good." He smiled, glancing at the wall.

"I'm trying to find you." Donna commented, taking another look around.

Almost at the speed of light, he spotted his teenage self and smirked. "Let me save you some time." He directed her attention to his finger, pointing at the picture of him with long, beach blonde hair.

"Oh my god. Why have I never seen this? You really were a stoner." Donna gasped and took out her phone to take a picture.

Harvey ignored the flash and smiled. "Hey, it took me a long time to grow it out. Respect that." he snapped playfully. "And it pulled the ladies in Senior year."

Donna's face showed skepticism and looked at the picture again. "Whatever makes you sleep at night."

"HOLY SHIT, NUMBER 10, IS THAT YOU?!"

Harvey's face grimaced in pain and slowly turned around. He knew that voice.

"HARVEY FUCKING SPECTER! Almost didn't recognize you." The white man with dreadlocks shouted, which made Donna cringe.

"Curtis Shannon. You ass wipe. Never thought I'd see you again."

"Dude. Like, come with me. All the guys are right over there."

"Alright." Harvey sighed out and grabbed Donna's hand as they started walking.

Curtis looked back and saw the two hands intertwined. "Woah man. Who is this beauty?"

"His wife." Donna spoke up, smirking at the man's reaction. Saying that didn't really didn't get old.

"Harvey Specter is married! Man, this night keeps getting weirder."

~•~

"Yo guys, guess who's fucking here!"

Twelve heads whip around and the talking ceases. Each head had an individual reaction as he walked by, mostly "ayye's", "how you doings?" and pats on the back. But only one upset Harvey the most.

"Specter."

Harvey exhaled deeply and braced himself to meet his match.

Jeff Struthers.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Harvey's picture on the wall- pin/378443174910020921/


End file.
